Romance, Duck style
by BronXoXo
Summary: Valenties Day is just around the Corner and so is the Dance!
1. Default Chapter

1 Chapter One: Cousin Reese  
  
2  
  
3 Guys POV  
  
"Did you know Guy, this time last year Connie dumped you?" Lester Averman imformed me. "Yeah, thanks" I mumbled while shoving a bit of Cheeseburger in my mouth. "I also believe it was about the same hour too" Goldberg started. "Great" I said swallowing the food. "And also –" Averman started but I cut him off. "Shut Up!, you guys" I yelled out very loud. Our table just stared at me. "Sorry" I grumbled. Averman gave Goldberg a look that said "Hes-losing-it". Adam Banks cleared he's throat, "My cousin Reese, is moving to Minnesota and probably coming to Eden Hall" he told us. " Does he play Hockey" Charlie asked. "Ah actually it's a she" Adam said grinning. "Opps" Charlie said looking sightly embarrassed. "Well does SHE play Hockey" I asked. "Yep she's the Captain on her home town team" Banks said. "Cool I can't wait to meet her" Connie said smiling shyly at Banks. Oooh that flirt I thought to my self. I guess Averman is either a brain reader or is just smart at these things cause he said "Flirting eh Guy". I threw some fries at him.  
  
  
  
3 weeks later  
  
"So Banks, when is she coming?" Julie asked. "Any minute, oh yeah I forgot to tell you, she's coming today" Banks said looking at the floor. "WHAT!" we all cried. "Yeah, I guess I forgot all together, sorry guys" he said blushing. "That's O-" I was about to finish when this car caught my eye. "Wow" Portman said staring at the car. "That would be here" Adam said running to the car. "Explains" Portman said shrugging, then walked with Fulton. "Everyone meet Reese" Adam said opening the door. We all looked inside and saw the most gorgeous girl I have seen. "Hi" I said slightly blushing. "Hey everyone!" she said cheerfully. Everyone went at once to talk to her, while I stayed behind. "Woah, she's so pretty" I said outloud, then releasing that I had said it outloud. Banks had heard and started laughing. "C'mon Guy" he said pulling my arm. 


	2. Reese Banks Moves Here

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, The Mighty Ducks Belong to Disney, I only own Reese Banks and Mandy Lyre.  
  
Reese's POV  
  
"Reese, this is Guy, Guy this is Reese" My cousin Adam said pulling along a gorgeous blond haired kid. "Hi" he said smiling shyly and leading a hand. I shook it "Hey Guy" I replied grinning. Neither of us, knew what to say then. "Ah, C'mon Reese, I'll show you the dorm you'll be sharing" Adam said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah thanks" I said going with Adam. We walked past lots of dorms till he stopped at one that had Flowers and Hearts all over them. "Oh by the way, your dorm buddy has a short temper" Adam whispered in my air. "Great, just great" I mumbled. "C-ya at Dinner" he said while running off. I knocked on the door. "Come on In, my name is Mandy!" she said opening the door. "Hi, I'm your new dorm buddy" I said grinning. "I know that….welcome any way!" she said closing the door behind me. I looked around the dorm and saw tons of stuff. "Wow, you must be a great artist" I said looking at this gorgeous picture she had done. "Yeah, I know" she said smiling. "Set yourself up, it's almost time for dinner" she said. "I'll come with you know, I can pack later" I said walking with her to the door. "OK" Mandy said grinning. We walked to the food hall. "Well these are my friends, c-ya soon" Mandy said walking off. "Great, where's Ad-", "Hey Reese" Adam was next to me. "C'mon, lets getting something to eat, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends" he said grinning.  
  
At the dinner table  
  
I sat next to Adam and I think Charlie. "Hi, the names Luis Mendoza, and your one hot loco" Luis said smiling. "Ah thanks" I said giving Adam a LOOK. "So, Reese, you good at Hockey?" Charlie asked. "Yeah, I guess" I replied. "I bet she is, Girls don't play" Portman said giving me a look. "Then, why are you playing then?" I shot back. "OOH" Guy and Adam sang. Portman shot me a look and mumbled something that no one could hear. "Hi, I'm Fulton" a tall, built boy said. "Oh Hey" I said back. "Where you from anyway?" A black kid asked, "Oh by the way, its Russ". "Hey, I'm from New York" I said smiling. "Cool, the big apple" A large kid said, "Hi I'm Goldberg". "Hi Y'all" I mumbled. I turned my head and saw Guy staring at me. I smiled and winked at him. He blushed. Luv is strange.  
  
Yeah, please review this PLEASE, if you like it I will continue!!!. 


	3. The Dance Dates

Portman's POV  
  
"That Reese Chick is Smart, to smart" I grumbled to Fulton who was lying face down on he's bed. "Dude, get over her, she likes Guy, she was all over him today" Fulton said (it came out as a muffle though). "Guy gets all the chicks" I said hitting the pillow. "Forget it, Why don't you ask out Mandy, she's cool and gotta crush on you" Fulton asked getting up. "No, she's to up herself for me" I imformed him. "What about Julie?" he asked me. "NO!, she's got a crush on Banks" I snarled. "Connie" Fulton asked. "No, to flirty" I said. "Fine!, you chose, besides its your love life" he snapped. "Sorry Man, I just can't get over Reese, she's so Hot" I said blushing. "Then talk to her, fine out what she likes" Fulton said closing he's eyes, "Go to sleep, we've got practice in the mornin', I don't wanna look like a Zombie". "Fine, later Dude" I mumbled turning off the light.  
  
  
  
Adams POV  
  
"Yes Mum, Reese got here safe and sound……Yeah she's in my class for most things…Ah ha….Ok Mum…..C-ya". "Nice phone call, you do that to everyone?" Charlie asked looking pretty amused. "Shut Up Charlie" I said throwing my pillow at him. "Hey Chill man" he said laughing. "Do you think that Guy likes Reese?" he asked me. "Why?" I replied. "Well I mean he was flirting with her, laughing at all her jokes even the "Lame" ones, and they couldn't keep their eyes off one another" Charlie sat looking at me. "Yeah, I guess, but C'mon Reese just got here" I said staring at the roof. "Don't worry about it" Charlie said turning of the light, "go to sleep its 12.09".  
  
Guys POV  
  
"Did you know the dance is next Monday?" Connie told us all. "Yes" we said back. "Anyone gunna go?" she asked. "Yes" we replied. "Gosh I feel like a school teacher" she said giggling. "Whose gotta date?" Adam asked. A few of us said yes, but I didn't. Neither did Reese, which surprised me. The bell rang and most of us left. Apart from Charlie Adam Reese, and me we had a class in here this period. "So, who you going with Charlie?" Adam asked. "Linda" he replied. "You?" Charlie asked. "Julie" Adam replied. "What about you two?" Charlie said trying to hide a smile. "No one" we grumbled. "Why don't you go together" Adam said grinning. I looked at Reese and she nodded. "Ok" I replied. "Great" Adam and Charlie grinned.  
  
Luis POV  
  
"Did you hear that Guy asked Reese to the dance and they made out?" Averman whispered in my ear. "Yeah, but I heard Reese asked Guy and he said yes and they went to the toilets!" Goldberg said grinning. "Yeah but –" Ken started. "Guys, So what?" I asked. "Welcome, there soooo in love" Averman said pretending to be sick. "Grow Up!" Connie snapped. "Hey, C'mon Connie, say have YOU gotta date to the Dance?" I asked. "No, you?" she asked. "Nope, say why don't you and I go?" I replied. "I'd like that" she said grinning. "Oooooooh" Averman and Goldberg sang. "Shut up" we said while laughing. 


End file.
